This proposal seeks funds for a film-processing work station to serve biological x-ray diffraction and electron microscopy at the University of Chicago. The main instrument is an Optronics Photoscan, System P-1000 Model 30E controlled by a direct interface to a Microvax II. The scanner is well suited for x-ray diffraction photographs or electron micrographs and can employ raster/apertures ranging from 400 to 12.5 mum. The host computer will be equipped with a 402-megabyte fixed disk to provide enough random access storage to carry out data reduction and collation of digital film images of x-ray and electron diffraction patterns and electron micrographs. The work station will be linked via ethernet/Decnet to the BioVax Computer Graphics Facility. This work station will replace a deteriorating 12 year-old Optronics P-1000 under control of an antiquated PDP11/40 computer fitted with an RK05 disk and a TU-10 800 bpi tape drive.